


Expectation vs Reality

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Dara spends Valentine's Day with a cup of ramyeon. Until she received a message from Ji Yong.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 11





	Expectation vs Reality

Dara wakes up. She grabs her phone. February 14. Valentine's Day. Her social media accounts are full of notifications. From fans to friends and family members, they all greet her 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Is it a happy day? She doesn't know.

She got up and went to her bathroom to freshen up. After a while, she goes to the kitchen and finds something to eat.

'I'll just have ramyeon. It's easy' she said. She took a cup of noodles on her cupboard and opens it. She took out the seasoning and pour some hot water on the noodle. She waits. She's checking her social media accounts at that moment. Some cute and lovely messages were tagged on her. The Applers or Daragon or Nyongadal, fans of the G-Dragon and Dara ship, are too playful today. They've been asking her how she will celebrate her valentine. Will she celebrate it with Ji Yong? Or is Ji Yong with her?

'He's with me, my foot!' she thought.

She hasn't seen Ji Yong since the Nike x PMO show. They meet quickly, took a photo and he's busy again. She didn't even saw him in Christmas and New Year. He's too busy with his schedules and sleeping, mostly sleeping. She wanted to visit him at home but the company still prohibits them to reveal their relationship after all these years. They are in their thirties, for fuck sake! They almost reveal it at his concert in Manila but Dara stopped him. As much as she loves her Filipino fans and it will be romantic to reveal it in the country she loves so much, she doesn't want to compromise Ji Yong's career. After their IG Live after the concert, Ji Yong was cold to her. So he asks the driver to bring them to Tagaytay. They went to a 24/7 restaurant where they had Filipino food and beer. Thankfully, it was dawn, two groups of the customer were there, a foreign one and old couple and the staff didn't bother them. She asks them not to take pictures of them in exchange for her autograph. Their staff was in relief when they got back at the hotel and they head to the airport at 5 am.

Dara noticed that the noddles are ready so she starts pouring the seasoning. She's mixing it when she received a message. It was from Ji Yong. She opens it and read it.

' _Happy Valentine's Day, Noona. Go to this address and have your Valentine's Day gift._ ' His message said. Dara frowns. "He didn't even say he loves me" she pouts. She received another message and it was an address in Gangnam. Weird. What is he up to now?

After a few hours, Dara arrived in the said address. It was a wellness spa. She sighs. A spa? On Valentine's Day? Really? She shook her head and just enters. The receptionist recognized her immediately. One of their staff assists her and briefs her about the treatment she will have. It was the most expensive spa treatment of that facility. She will have a full body massage, a body scrub, milk and rose petal bath, and other relaxing procedure. It sounds lovely for her but she will exchange all of that if she can just be with Ji Yong for an hour.

Her spa treatment started. Dara tries her best to relax but to be honest, her mind is somewhere else. She's been in on and off relationship with Ji Yong for years. She meets him when she's 22 and he was just 18. She finds him cute back them but since he was too young for her, she only looked at him at his younger brother. When she moved from the Philippines back to South Korea, Ji Yong was one of those people who helped him in being familiarized with Seoul and being a trainee in YGE. He teaches him how to have that swag and a few hip-hop tips. He was her sunbae and she's his hoobae. Everything shifts when she's doing Taeyang's 'I need a girl' music video. She was going through the lyrics of the song and she finds it weird. It was somehow like her, the woman being described in the song. Being the lyricist of the song, Dara playfully asks why Ji Yong wrote it. Without hesitation, he told her that it was for her. Everything changed that day.

Ji Yong becomes vocal at his admiration towards her. She's so pleased by it that she wanted to be with him too, but her contract won't allow her. She does still have that dating clause in her contract so she's satisfied with just simple message exchange and few moments with him as close friends.

When her dating clause is voided, Ji Yong immediately grabs the opportunity and ask her for a date. She agreed. But their dates are mostly in the car since they can't be seen in public. Ji Yong is at his peak at the moment and dating scandal might ruin him. Yang Hyun Suk even talks to them about it, that they should keep it secret for a while.

And then, Kiko Mizuhara happened. It was the lowest point of their relationship. Ji Yong was busy with his Japan projects while Dara is busy with her own too. Ji Yong wants to see her but their schedule doesn't meet. Ji Yong got drunk and spends time with Kiko. Kiko was open-minded. She didn't mind Ji Yong touching her at that time. She knows he's drunk. But paparazzi were very creative. They captured moments that broke Dara's heart.

Dara avoided Ji Yong because of that. Ji Yong was frustrated because Dara won't even let him explains. He sends her many messages but he just found out that she changed her number.

Ji Yong's frustration leads him in not denying nor admitting his relationship with Kiko. Kiko did the same. People seen them from time to time but in reality, they are just good friends. Ji Yong thought that the public should know that he's with Kiko so they won't associate him with Dara for her peace of mind.

Peace of mind my ass!

Ji Yong and Dara had their heart to heart talk when BIGBANG had their MADE concert in the Philippines. Dara went there to support them. After the concert, he corners her and drags her to one of the locker rooms. He then explains everything to her but Dara told her that she knows. That she and Kiko had a common friend and she explains the situation. Ji Yong begs her to take him back but Dara told her that why would she take him back if he belongs to her in the first place. Even exhausted, Ji Yong went to the club with Dara to celebrate the success of their concert. Plus the fact that the cast of her web drama is also there. He needs to keep an eye at Jang Ki Yong since he's too close to Dara.

When Ji Yong is going to the military, they say goodbye the night before his enlistment. Dara was just glad that Choi Seung Hyun will be with him at his enlistment. Ji Yong wants to spend the night with her but Dara told him that it will be hard for her to let him go if he stays. With a heavy heart, Ji Yong left her that night.

Twenty months might be long but Dara and Ji Yong endured it. They still communicate via call and text. She visits him from time to time. And she assures him that she will wait for him until he finished his duties.

But of course, Ji Yong spends his discharge with his family first, especially that they have a new family member, his brother-in-law, Kim Min Joon. Dara waited patiently for Ji Yong to visit her. And he did, he meet her when she returned from the Philippines after she celebrates her birthday there. He brought her to his home and they spend time there. He also presents her three sets of Nike x PMO shoes. She loves it. After that lovely day and the Nike x PMO event, she never saw Ji Yong since then.

Dara is getting ready for her milk bath when one of the staff approaches her. The staff presents her with a bouquet of red roses. It looks so beautiful. The staff left her. She noticed the small envelope and she took it. She opens it and read the message.

'Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I hope this will be the last Valentine's Day we will celebrate apart and secretly. Love, Jiyong-ie'

Dara smiles. She hopes that too. Another staff passes and she stops her.

"Excuse me, can you take a photo of me?" she asks. The staff nodded. Dara took her phone from the pocket of the jogging pants she's wearing, opens the camera and give it to the staff. The staff snaps some pictures before Dara asks to take another picture of her without the flower. After that, she thanked the staff for her help. She sends one of the pictures while holding a flower to Ji Yong before she went to her milk bath.

Dara went home at 6 pm. She's happy because even she's not with Ji Yong, she felt that he's with her in a way. She parked her car in her assigned parking space. She went to the elevator going to her floor. When she arrived at her place, she noticed that the lights were on and it smells food. She went to the kitchen and saw Ji Yong standing there, with an apron on, plating two plates of pasta dish. He looks up and smiles upon seeing him.

"Noona, you're home. Good day at the spa?" he asked.

Suddenly, Dara burst into tears. Ji Yong put down the pan he is holding and approaches her. He took the flower and bag she is carrying and places it aside. Dara is still crying when Ji Yong embraces her. Dara cries in his shoulder.

"Why are you crying? You didn't like it? Did something happened there?" he asks. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She sniffs "You're here." She mutters before wrapping her arms on Ji Yong's waist. "You're here, baby"

"Yeah. I'm here to surprise you. I didn't know you will cry like this. Did I do it too much?"

Dara shook her head before looking up at him. "It's perfect." She smiles even she's scrying. Ji Yong wipes her tears away. "No, you are perfect," he said before kissing her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ji Yong" she whispers. Ji Yong grins lovingly at her. She really loves that smile. Ji Yong leans down as he closes his eyes and kisses her lips. Dara closes her eyes too and kisses him back. She's too happy at that moment. Like she thought, being with him is the best Valentine's Day gift ever.

Ji Yong leans back and they both open their eyes. Ji Yong smiles playfully "I cooked," he said.

Dara chuckles. "Really? Where did you learn it?"

"Well, some of my military friends teach me how to cook. But so far, I'm good at cooking pasta and soup dishes." Ji Yong shrugs.

"That's good. Learn more so we won't live in ramyeon and take-outs." She said. Ji Yong laughs "You're right. I will try to learn more." Ji Yong brushes the tip of his nose with the tip of Dara's nose. "Come on, let's have our Valentine's Dinner," he said. Ji Yong leads him to the dining table. He let Dara sit as he went to the kitchen. He took off his apron and grabs the plates of pasta and brought it to the dining table. He placed it on the table then grabs the bottle of wine and pours some of it on their wine glasses. He sits down and took his wine glass. Dara takes her glass.

"Cheers, baby," he said. They clinked their glasses and sip their wine. They start eating while having a conversation. That kind of moment is what Dara hopes for. She and Ji Yong maybe had known as one of the richest idol personalities but simple stuff like this makes them happy. It worth more than branded stuff and expensive dates, this is what makes them happy, just being together.

After their meal, Ji Yong and Dara spend time on the sofa. They are lying on their sides; Ji Yong was behind Dara as he holds her close to him. Dara was holding on his arms while they watch some variety shows.

"Have you thought of appearing in variety shows?" Dara asks.

"There are offers but I don't want to do it. Seung Hyun Hyung refused to do any of it. Young Bae was okay with it, though. Dae Sung is still thinking. " Ji Yong said.

"Hw about _Video Star_?" she teasingly asks.

"I'll do it if you want me too. I trust you. I know you will warn them not to ask me unnecessary questions." He kisses her nape and put his leg over Dara's legs.

"Can I tell my PD that you're interested?" she asks.

"Sure. But include Young Bae. I don't want to go alone. Let's try convincing Dae Sung and Seung Hyun Hyung"

Dar scoffs "Seung Hyun is stubborn. He won't even come with Hye Youn Unnie and Yeon Joon when they are here in Seoul. They invited him to spend a day with them. He refused."

"He's busy preparing for his solo album. To be honest, he's doing great. I know fans with love it." Ji Yong sounds so proud. Dara moves to face him. She places her hands on his chest.

"Are we going to be okay? Are we going to reveal our relationship after your Japan Dome concert?" she asks.

"We'll be fine, baby. And yes, I will reveal it after the concert. It's just a few months away. After that, we're free to do anything we want in public." He kisses her forehead. "I can't wait for that to happen."

Dara blushes. "Me too" she sighs.

"Dara?"

Dara looks up to him.

"I love you." He said. "I love you so much"

Dara smiles timidly and reaches up for his jaw. She holds it while her thumbs caress his cheeks. "I love you too, Ji Yong." She murmurs. And they kiss.

That was a perfect Valentine's Day for Ji Yong and Dara.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I forgiven now, DARAGON shippers? I hope you like this one. Comments and upvotes are very much appreciated. Inspired to write this when I saw Dara's post about that flower she's holding that she said it wasn't hers. LOL, yeah right, Dara. Ohh, and sorry if some Daragon history doesn't match or something. I just based it on what I know about them. I was trying to make this as canon as possible. Anyway, have a lovely day.   
> 


End file.
